


your scars being the dots to make you, a beautiful person

by hey_adora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But this is my fic, F/F, This sounds like angst, i can do what i want, i wrote that Adora has slept on her back her whole life, it’s really not don’t worry, throws Adora sleeping on her side out the window, when literally all of her sleeping shots are her on her side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora
Summary: Adora’s scars on her back had never healed, and Catra thought there was a chance it wouldn’t, and it bothers Catra more than the bearer herself. The two are still not on talking terms, however. Until a coincidental meetup attempts to patch up some rough times.





	1. thinking about you, you know, thinking about punching you

The hallway was quiet, minus Adora’s footsteps sliding against the floor.

Adora had been doing this for the past week, walking around every corridor of the castle because she couldn’t sleep.

All the scars she received during the battle had healed and faded for the most part, except for one in particular. The largest of all, the one on her back.

Given by Catra, no wonder. Adora could never really escape Catra no matter how far she went or how hard she tried to hide.

This scar should have healed just like the rest, according to Glimmer, but it hadn’t. In fact, they were hurting her more and more whenever they went in contact with something. She couldn’t even wear tight clothes because it would ruin her skin more than the scars had done. When her back hit the bed, they stung. Her whole life, sleeping on her back, it felt impossible to try her sides or her front.

 

So, here was Adora, quietly roaming the empty halls of the castle, to distract herself from a sleepless night.

Adora nearly bounced at the sudden noise of a door creaking and shoes tapping at the floor.

This was it, she had been caught, and she’d have to explain herself to whoever heard her, and they’d most likely send her back to her room.

 

Adora turned back to the noise to see Queen Angella stare at her warmly, but also questioningly.

 

“Adora, what are you doing so late in the night?”

 

“Ah, you could hear me..” Adora muttered, laughing.

“Hear you? I was just on my way to check on the guards. Is there something you’d like to tell me?” She asked sternly.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ll go back to m-”

 

“You know, regardless of all the damage done, nothing really clears your mind the way the Whispering Woods do. If all you need is to do some thinking, you should try there.” Angella empathized, as she received a surprised look on Adora’s face, but she returned a smile to Adora.

 

“Don’t be too long.” Angella told her before she walked away from Adora’s sight.

 

Adora grinned to herself before she searched for her nearest exit.

 

_**♡** _

 

Even Catra could feel the impact of her claws tearing at Adora- or say She-ra’s, unfortunate perfect skin. Eight on her back, three or five on her cheek. It hadn’t taken any effect during the blow, but afterwards she had dwelled about how sad it was that Catra had clawed the same skin she once cherished like it was gold. And once she had returned to her bunk, it was all she could think about.

How hard did she scratch? How deep were the cuts? The length? The time they would take to heal? Or if they’d even heal at all? Well, maybe one scratch or two to give Adora a nice reminder of Catra would be alright.

 _This is so dumb._ She had given a cat-scratch to the almighty Princess of Power, for crying out loud. That was nothing for She-Ra to heal. 

Catra sighed as she could finally let go of her messed up thoughts and looked down below her.

The bed, which had once belonged to Adora (and partly Catra), was torn apart and left empty. Soon, she’d never have to look at it again, now that she’s promoted and set to move to a single bedroom.

It’s such a shame she’ll miss curling into a ball and taking her cat-naps there. She’ll miss that and only that.

It had taken a while for it to dawn upon Catra that she was unable to sleep.

 _Maybe I’ll pay a visit to the golden warrior herself,_ she thought.

She took it as a joke until she felt herself sit up and jump off her bunk.


	2. caught you even in the dark

Angella did have a point, this  _was_ working out for Adora. Most of the forest was indeed damaged, but thanks to Perfuma, some of the plants managed to bloom and the forest eventually had started to develop back to its original state. So it could be described the way  Adora had the first time she came here.

Fresh, calm, and  _warm_. 

No, that last bit wasn’t because of the forest.

 _It was because Catra tagged along_.

Adora bit in her lip. Why did it feel so wrong to miss Catra, and at the same time it was the only thing she could do?

She was so close to destroying every part of Etheria yet it didn’t change any of her feelings towards Catra.

Kicking a pebble, she began to drown in her thoughts, rather than get them cleared like she hoped.

Had Adora lost Catra forever once she caressed her cheek and whispered to her and to only her,  _“Now it’s over.”_? Or was it when she gave the sword back to Adora? Or to when she left her  _literally_ hanging on that cliff?

Adora suppressed her tears to just any thought of Catra. Adora had hurt Catra, and now Catra was hurting her.

So much for this working out for Adora.

”Hey, Adora.” How hilarious. Her tone, her voice, the sound of her chuckling that came with a smirk, too familiar to mistake.

Adora looked up to see her old cat friend sitting on a tree branch, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. ”..Catra. Have you been following me?”

”Thinking about me, huh? I saw you kicking that rock back there. That thing you do when you’re thinking too much. Don’t hide it from me, I won’t judge.” Catra teased, laughing.

Adora tried to hide her blush, but failed in the end as Catra climbed down to grab her face and look around.

”Uh, what are you doing?” Adora asked.

”Shut up. I’m in the middle of something.” 

Adora felt a shiver when Catra pulled up Adora’s shirt from behind to see her back and frowned.

”Still there like they’re fresh.” Catra muttered, her fingers lightly tracing a scratch, earning a yelp.

”That bad?” Catra asked, and Adora slowly nodded.

Catra stood stunned and the two shared a moment of silence. Adora, not knowing what to say, and Catra, not knowing how to respond.

“My fucking god..” Adora heard Catra mutter as Catra turned away and buried her face in her hands.

”Are you okay?”

”I only gave you those marks just because you needed to learn. You’re She-Ra, aren’t those just supposed to go away when you turn back?” 

Adora hadn’t really thought about that. She should’ve been able to do that, but she didn’t. They stayed like that and she’s been doing a lot of transforming since then, anyway.

”It’s not like they hurt.” Adora lied, and Catra hissed.

”Don’t even try that, Adora. This is the first time you’ve ever worn a baggy shirt in your life, in the name of the First Ones, you weren’t even wearing a bra, it’s  _really bad,_ isn’t it?”

Adora looked away as Catra rolled her eyes.

”I can’t exactly sleep either. That’s kind of why I’m out here.”

That hit Catra like a punch. It all made sense. She couldn’t sleep because the scars were on her goddamn back and they  _hurt_ to the point she couldn’t lie down. Just what the hell had she done to Adora?

“Catra. You look really bothered. Don’t be. We were battling, you had to defend yourself. I don’t need you to worry about it.”

Catra stared at her sympathetic, a look Adora could only have  _dreamed_ of. 

“Do you hate me?”

The question had Adora taken aback. This whole time she had tried to figure out her feelings for Catra and she still hadn’t in the slightest.

”I’m mad you tried to take over the world. But I’m not mad at you.”

”Idiot. You really haven’t learned anything.” Catra muttered under her breath.

Adora took a deep breath and gave Catra a straight stare.

“I know you’re going to say something like ‘your loss’ or ‘so? I don’t’ but, I miss you, Catra. I miss hanging out with you, training with you, laughing with you, kissing you, all of that.” Adora admitted, now looking away from Catra.

Adora heard a sigh from Catra as she felt her ponytail coming loose, her hair falling, and a finger twirling it around.

“You were just a huge bag waiting to be dropped, Adora. That’s what I’m telling you right now and that’s what I’ll be telling you for a while. There were parts about you I liked and parts about you I didn’t.”

Adora frowned until she felt Catra’s arms wrap around her waist and her lips meeting Adora’s for a small moment.

Pulling back, Catra smirked.

”For example, a part I like about you is that you’re a good kisser.” Catra joked, and the two laughed.

”What about you? Do you hate me?” Adora asked.

”Who knows? You’ll find out if I give you a ‘Hey, Adora’ the next time we meet.” Catra brushes Adora’s chin with her tail, climbing a tree before sending Adora off with a smirk.

”Later, princess.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s a wrap! Wow, my first multi-chapter. Not much to say as plenty has been said the first chapter, other than that I hope you enjoyed this fic! I actually planned to make it all one chapter but I wanted to give Catra that small side of her story so I split the beginning events and the main event into two.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gay for Catradora; has that been said yet?  
> anyway it still bothers me I wrote Adora as a backsleeper when she’s a sidesleeper (are those even words) but it adds detail to my fic and if that’s what I gotta do imma do it.  
> this fic was a tad bit inspired by a comment on my last fic (btw my other two catradora fics have been doing surprisingly well, thanks guys!) giving me advice on how to write better.  
> The larger inspiration is from other authors and some fans on tumblr having the idea that those scars must have taken a lot longer to heal. kudos and comments are heavily appreciated!


End file.
